


The highs and lows of falling in love

by TheGirlWhoBlockedHerOwnShot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, apology spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoBlockedHerOwnShot/pseuds/TheGirlWhoBlockedHerOwnShot
Summary: Falling in love is never easy. Especially when the monster you’ve fallen for is in love with another....Or so Undyne thinks.Just a quick one-shot, because I feel like there’s not enough Alphyne in this fandom





	The highs and lows of falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback, and point out any errors. I only read through this once after I was done, so there’s bound to be a lot of mistakes :)

“Alphys-"   
“-and then he said Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 was cinematic perfection! Perfection— that movie is complete and utter garbage! So I told him as much but-”   
“Alphys, please-”  Undyne tried again to get her friend’s attention. This was important, dammit!   
“-but he just didn’t listen. I told him how MMKC 2 was probably the worst movie ever made and-”   
“ALPHYS!!” Undyne yelled, startling Alphys out of her rant.   
“O-oh, sorry Undyne. I got a little carried away there. Sorry, sorry. W-what were you trying to say?”   
Finally! It wasn’t that Undyne didn’t care about what Alphys was trying to stay— she did! Any other day and she’d be ranting alongside her about her newest MMKC headcanon or how her OTP was destined to be canon in the next movie. But today Undyne had a lot on her mind.   
“Okay!” She breathed out a sigh of relief at finally being able to speak. “Okay. So, um, you know how I’ve started giving Paps cooking lessons?” Alphys nodded, looking slightly confused about where this was headed. “So last night I was trying to teach him a new recipe. Well not a new recipe, per say, since all I know how to make is spaghetti, but we were going to spice things up a bit— add in some water sausages or hot cats or somethin’.” Goddamnit, she was rambling! Not because she was nervous, no Undyne never felt nervous! Never! She was just trying to get Alphys to see the whole story. Yes— that was it! She was trying to go over everything that happened so that Alphys could better understand.   
“So Paps and I were cooking, as usual— well, not exactly usual since we’ve only cooked together like twice before- when a little dog came in and stole one of Paps’ gift-bones he had brought me. I have like fifty of them, so I’m not sure what the big deal was if one went missing, but Paps looked devastated. So, I promised him I’d help him find the dog. We searched all over Waterfall and even part of Snowdin and didn’t even find a tuft of fur or a footprint— it was like he’d vanished into thin air. We headed back to my house but when we got there it was… Um…. sorta on fire? We had left the stove on the entire time and now I… um…. Well I kind of, maybe, sorta need a place to stay?” Undyne coughed awkwardly at the end of her spiel. Fuck! She was supposed to be ferocious! She mentally growled and stomped her feet to remind her brain to stay strong.   
“O-oh of course you can stay here, Undyne.” Alphys stammered out. “I mean it’s very messy— s-sorry about that, but if you don’t mind helping me clean up a b-bit then you’d be m-more than welcome.”   
“Oh thanks so much, Alphie! I thought I was gonna have to spend the night with Paps and his brother. Don’t get me wrong— I love’m both, but you can only listen to Fluffy Bunny so many times before you feel like you’re gonna explode.”   
Alphys giggled and nodded. Though she, personally, had never had the pleasure of listening to Fluffy Bunny, she had heard many a tale about the number of brain cells it was capable of killing.   
“H-here-” Alphys said, motioning up the escalator. “There’s my bed. Since you probably don’t want to share, you can sleep there.”   
Undyne refrained from saying that why, no, she would actually love to sleep next to the cute lizard, and nodded.   
“A-and, um, if you help me clean off my work table then I c-could move it and set up an air mattress for me to sleep on.”   
“Sure thing!” Undyne said, flexing her arms. “But I could just move it with all the stuff on it!”   
Alphys giggled, but shook her head.   
“N-no thanks. I think most of it is Mettaton’s fanmail, and you know how he is about his fans. He’d kill me if anything were to happen to it.”   
“Alrighty then.” Undyne said, walking over to the crowded desk. “Then we’ll put all of the fanmail in a pile, and we can sort all of your fancy schmancy science stuff into a pile over here.” She motioned a hand towards the other side of the desk.   
“O-okay! Sounds l-like a plan!”   
With that decided, they both sat down and began to sift through the alarmingly high piles of paper.    
“Oh my gosh, Alphie, get a load’a this!” Undyne exclaimed at the first piece of fanmail she picked up. “My dearest idol, Mettaton: You are the star that lights up the empty abyss of my heart, the sweetest perfume to a scent-starved nose, the first sunrise after an eternal night. Without your shows my life holds no meaning. Blah, blah, blah, fabulous legs, blah, blah, blah. And-” she gasped- “Oh, Alphie, this is hilarious! It’s from himself! He literally sent fanmail to himself! Oh god, that’s totally a Mettaton thing to do though. I mean, how narcissistic can you get, right?” She paused, waiting for a response from her friend.   
“Alphie?”    
Still nothing.   
 She looked up from the eau-de-rectangle scented letter and saw Alphys sitting there, staring at a piece of paper in her claws.   
“Oooh, what’s that?” She asked. “Wait, no, let me guess! It’s a love letter he wrote to himself! Or- or a fucking invitation to his own birthday party!” There was a long, awkward pause, before Alphys swallowed and looked up.   
“Hmmm? Oh n-n-no, nothing like th-that. Just some s-silly little thing I wrote a w-while ago.” Undyne paused, and stared at her friend suspiciously. Was it just her, or was Alphys stuttering more than usual? And were her cheeks always that rosy or- or was she blushing?   
“Alphie~” Undyne sang, her voice sickly sweet.    
“Y-yes, Undyne?”   
“Alphie, darling, may I see that paper?”   
“U-um what? N-no, you d-don’t want to see th-this old thing. It’s just…. um…. science notes! Y-yeah, just, um, boring old science notes.” Alphys managed to say, quickly hiding the note behind her.   
“Oh okay. That does sound boring.” Undyne said, pretending to have given up interest. When she saw Alphys relax out of the corner of her eye she smiled a toothy grin and kept out of her seat. She feinted left, before reaching out a clawed hand to tickle her friend’s stomach.   
“S-stop, Undyne!” Alphys got out between snorts of Laughter. But Undyne was relentless, and stopped only when she managed to grab the paper out of Alphys’ relaxed grip with her other hand.   
“haHA!” Undyne yelled triumphantly.  “You have been defeated, you wicked fiend!” Alphys snorted behind a hand, tears in her eyes from all of her laughter.   
“N-no, wait!” She protested as Undyne started to uncrumple it.  Undyne’s eyes scanned the page hurriedly before frowning in concentration.   
“Wow, Alphie. You have really messy handwriting.” She squinted her yellowed eyes and tried to make out the hasty scrawl. 

I smiled, and tried not to think about how beautiful she looked, standing there with the light from the ceiling crystals shining through her hair. I tried not to think about how much it pained me hurt that I couldn’t kiss her, couldn’t tell her how much I loved her. She was everything that I was not— funny, strong, confident, pretty beautiful. Why would she want me, when she could have her pick of monsters?  

There, Undyne stopped. She had read enough. She looked up to see Alphys looking like she was about to either have an anxiety attack or start sobbing. Undyne felt her soul drop down to her bright red rain boots— guilt taking its place in her chest. She had just gone and read Alphys’…. diary? Was that the right word?   
“Alphie?” She tried, and almost burst into tears herself when she heard Alphys whimper. “Alphie—whoever this is about, you’re wrong. This monster, they’d be a fool not to want you.” I want you, she stopped herself from saying. I think I’m in love with you, and it hurts that you want another. “Please, look at me.” It was completely crazy how this whole evening had suddenly turned a complete 180.   
“Alphie, please. I… I should have respected your privacy and stopped when you told me too. I’m just… I’m just so sorry.” She said, trying once again to get Alphys to look at her, to nod, to do anything besides sit there whimpering, with tears in her eyes. She didn’t know what else to say though. Undyne wasn’t use to this- to this apologizing. Normally she would just yell and fight her way through tough situations. Or maybe just flex and intimidate whomever she had wronged into no longer asking for apologies. Sighing, she stood up.    
“I’ll just go. I’m sure I can stomach Fluffy Bunny for a few nights. I’m sorry, again, for not listening.” Undyne slowly walked towards the doorway, wishing, for the first time in her life, that she had somewhere to hide. What was wrong with her? She shouldn’t be so afraid— she was Undyne- the fucking captain of the royal guard. So what if she invaded her friend’s privacy, so what if she had read something she wasn’t supposed to? So-fucking-what?   
But… but she couldn’t shake the words she had read out of her mind.   
Okay- so Alphys was, and probably still is, in love with someone. It hurt Undyne’s soul, especially considering how long she had been crushing on the small lizard- the countless hours of Paps’ and Sans' teasing she had endured, the sleepless nights spent thinking about a cute future shared together, the thousands of crumpled of confession letters she had written. But she would get over it— she had to. The only thing that mattered to her was Alphys’ happiness.    
And Alphys was a fool for thinking that she wasn’t breathtaking. Every time Undyne looked at her, her soul skipped a beat. Alphys was smart and pretty and kind. How could she not see those qualities in herself? 

These thoughts lasted Undyne all the way to the skeleton brothers' front door. Taking a deep breath, she put on her fiercest face, ignoring the fact that it was nearing midnight, and knocked loudly on the door.    
She waited a minute, tapping her booted foot impatiently, before she knocked again.    
The door opened to reveal an extremely grumpy-looking Sans, wrapped up in the fluffiest blue robe she had ever seen.   
“‘dyne?” He asked blearily, rubbing one of his half-closed eye sockets. “The hell you doin’ ‘ere?”   
“Sans.” She said stiffly. They hadn’t been on the best of terms ever since he had yelled at her for accidentally saying ‘fuck' in front of Papyrus. Paps'd thought she'd just been screaming for fudge, and had hurried to bake her some, but Sans still hadn’t forgiven her for ‘ruining his brother’s innocence’.   
“UNDYNE!?” She heard Papyrus yell from somewhere inside the house. Seconds later he appeared behind his brother, looking almost painfully excited and awake. “HAVE YOU COME TO EAT SOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ SPAGHETTI? I’VE BEEN PRACTICING!”   
Undyne chuckled hollowly, and shook her head. “That’s great Paps. But no, I was just coming over to have a sleepover with you guys!”   
“in the middle of the flippin’ night’?” She heard Sans mutter under his breath.   
“OOOH YAY! WE CAN BUILD PILLOW FORTS AND READ STORIES AND PLAY JENGA!”   
“In the morning, Paps, kay? I’m really tired right now.” She said, walking past the brothers and into their house.  

“…. UNDYNE? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?”    
“Course it is Paps! I’m just tired from… eating so much spaghetti?” She didn’t mean to make it sound like a question, cursing herself for sounding so off. Papyrus didn’t seem to notice, though, as he just nodded in understanding.   
“I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. I, TOO, OFTEN EAT SO MUCH SPAGHETTI THAT I FEEL LIKE TAKING A NAP! I DON’T THOUGH, AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER TAKES NAPS!”   
“you’ll ‘ave to take the couch.” Sans said, unenthusiastically heading back inside and up the stairs to his room. Undyne nodded, and she and Papyrus walked in after him. The couch was fine.   
Papyrus lead her to the couch, handing her a blanket he’d gotten out of a storage closet along the way.   
“Thanks.” She said, before relaxing on the ragged, yet strangely comfortable couch. Papyrus continued standing there, staring at her awkwardly. After a few minutes Undyne cleared her throat loudly.    
“Uh….Paps? Is something wrong? Did you need something?”   
“OH, NO, UNDYNE. EVERYTHING IS PERFECTLY OKAY WITH ME. BUT IS EVERYTHING OKAY WITH YOU? YOU SEEM… TROUBLED.”   
Undyne stiffened. Should she tell Paps? Would that just be invading Alphys’ privacy even more? She didn’t think so, but what if she was wrong?   
“THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A VERY GOOD LISTENER!” He was telling the truth— Papyrus was a good- if rather loud and prone to interrupting- listener.    
"I…”   
“GO ON….”   
“Oh, Paps. I messed up.” She paused, swallowing. Had the couch always looked this interesting? She wasn’t used to this- this feeling. Of regret. “I, um… did something I shouldn’t have, and I hurt someone who didn’t deserve it.”   
Papyrus nodded sadly. As a trainee for the royal guard, he was well-aware of how horrible it was to wrong the innocent.   
“IT IS OKAY UNDYNE. YOU JUST HAVE TO APOLOGIZE.”    
“I tried that! I said I was sorry. But…. But it didn’t fix anything.”   
“NO UNDYNE. YOU CAN NOT JUST SAY YOU ARE SORRY— YOU HAVE TO SHOW IT.”   
"Oh, Paps. I thought I did."   
Papyrus nodded, and patted her on the shoulder. Part of Undyne hated the obvious pity he was feeling towards her, but mostly she was just too tired to care.   
"I KNOW! IN THE MORNING WE WILL MAKE A PLATE OF 'I'M SORRY' SPAGHETTI AND BRING IT TO HER. HER TASTE BUDS WILL BE SO HAPPY THAT SHE'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FORGIVE YOU!"   
Undyne smiled despite herself and nodded.   
"If she doesn't forgive me after eating spaghetti made by the two finest chefs in the underground, then I don't think she ever will.” A hint of bravado returned into her voice, and Undyne embraced it with everything she had.   
“THAT’S THE SPIRIT!”  

And, with that, Undyne gave Papyrus a Friendship Noogie™, and the two of them went their respective ways to bed.  

 

The following morning Undyne was woken from her slumber by a quiet knock on the door. Groaning, she sat up, cracked her neck, and then stood up to open it.   
In front of her stood Alphys, who was so hunched over that she appeared to be caving in on herself. Her clothes were the same she had on the day before , and her eyes were puffy and red 

They stood in silence for a minute, before Undyne cleared her throat.   
"Hey Alphie. Alphys." Was she not allowed to call her by her nickname until she was forgiven? If she was forgiven? How did this work? "Do you... want to come inside? It's super cold out there. Or, we could go to the librarby-- Sans and Papyrus are still asleep and I don't want to disturb them. "   
"U-um.... s-sure.. th- that sounds g-good.” Alphys murmured, wringing her hands together. 

The walk to the Librarby was tense, filled with chattering teeth and avoiding each other' eye contact. Undyne breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw it was empty-- as kind as Snowdin's citizens were, they all loved nothing better than gossip.   
"So." She said, turning to face Alphys.    
There was a long, awkward pause, before they both spoke at the same time.   
"I'm sorry."   
"I-I'm so sorry."   
Wait, what? Alphys was sorry? For what, having a diary?   
"Nope," Undyne said, shaking her head slightly. "Uh uh. You have nothing to be sorry for, Alphie. Er, Alphys. I'm the one who should be apologizing-- and I will."   
Alphys opened her mouth to speak, but Undyne pushed a finger against Alphys' lips in a shushing motion.   
"Alphys." She began again, a hand on either one of the smaller monsters shoulders. "I am sorry for not respecting your privacy and for not stopping when you asked me to. I was going to make apology spaghetti with Paps, but this is all happening a little earlier than expected so.... rain check on that, I guess.    
I'm sorry for what I did. And.... I missed hanging out with you last night and I missed watching anime and eating ramen and, maybe, could we try again? Because, Alphie, you're my best friend. So please?" She took a deep breath and looked down.    
"W-wait, what?"    
Really? Alphys hadn't even heard her? Was Alphys really that mad at her, that she couldn't even listen?   
"I.... I said that I was sorry, and that-"   
"N-no, I h-heard what you s-said. But, w-what? Y-you aren't..... You aren't d-disgusted with me?"   
"What?! Alphys--are you crazy? Why the hell would I be disgusted by you?" Undyne realized she was shaking Alphys back and forth and released her grip on her shoulders. She could do this.  She could put Alphie's happiness before her own. "I'm actually really happy for you! Who is this monster you like so much, 'cause if they don't want you, they obviously need a little sense shaken into them. You just need to take initiative and tell'm how you feel!" She looked down at Alphie again, happy that she was able to hide her feelings so well, only to see her close to tears again. Oh no, shit, shit, shit. What had she done wrong this time?    
"Y-y-you mean y-you d-don't--" Alphys hiccuped out, wiping furiously at her eyes.   
"Don't what? C'mon, Alphie. Speak to me!"   
"Y-you d-don't know w-w-who I w-was talking about?" Undyne ran through all the monsters she knew Alphys was friends with in her mind: Knight knight, Muffet, Nabstablook, Mettaton, Catty, Bratty. None of them sounded right, but was she missing something?    
"Um, no? Should I?" Fuck, had she forgotten? Undyne had been cursed with a horrible memory, but she definitely would have remembered this!   
Alphys took a deep, shaky breath, and hastily took off her glasses to wipe her eyes.    
“I-it was you.” She said, and Undyne’s mind blanked.   
“What?”   
“O-oh my g-god. I-it was you, a-and I-I’m so sorry but I can’t help it I k-know you p-probably d-don’t want anything to- to do with me a-anymore, b-but I really like you, a-and-“ Alphys stuttered on, but Undyne wasn’t listening anymore.   
Her mind was completely blank. Surely she hadn’t heard right.   
It was her? 

All this time, all this pining, Alphys had a crush on her? Undyne’s heart felt like it was going to overflow. Alphys- sweet, wonderful, beautiful, nerdy Alphys had a crush on her.   
This was the happiest she had ever felt. 

Eventually, she noticed that Alphys had fallen silent beside her. Undyne turned to look at her, eyes bright with joy.   
“U-Undyne? I-is everything.. I-is everything alright?” Alphys asked, and Undyne couldn’t help but grin. 

“Alphys? I have a crush on you, too. I really, really like you. Like like-like you, so badly it hurts sometimes.”  She reached out to take the smaller monster’s hand in her own.   
“Alphys?” She continued, smiling widely at her best friend. “Are you busy later? Because I have years worth of smooches to catch up on."


End file.
